Sometimes It's Just Too Much
by amke00
Summary: What happens with Hayley and Elijah after the season finale? Can they finally confess their feelings towards each other or are there even more rocks and bumps in the road then they expected. And what happens when a unexpected enemy crosses their path. My own Version of how they cope with their lives after the loss
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Haylijah story, a continuation of this Haylijah one shot. The people who already read my other fanfic __**"the noble man and the wolf girl"**__probaly already read this chapter. Those people can skip to the second chapter or just read this one again XD. this chapter in particular is pretty long but I decided to make the other chapters shorter, so i can update more often. I hope you enjoy the story and stick with me till the bitter end. _

* * *

Elijah made his way to the memoriam wall with Hayley close behind him holding a bouquet in her arms while the crowd stepped aside to make space for them.

When they reached the wall, Elijah stepped aside and placed his hand on the small of her back allowing her to pass and to guide her further.

Hayley placed the bouquet of flowers on the ground with the others. Then she looked up and saw the frame with 'baby Mikaelson', a sting of pain flinched in her hearth when she saw the frame. She felt tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes fall and roll down her cheek. She pressed a kiss against her fingers and placed them against frame.

She turned around while the tears trickled from her cheeks. Elijah stood there watching her, tears forming in his eyes though he stopped them from falling. Seeming strong for Hayley and the rest of the world. Though all he felt was pain.

He offered his hand to Hayley as a gesture of comfort. He wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as possible and by Hayley's reaction he knew she thought exactly the same.

She took his hands gracefully and entwined their fingers. Revealing the fact that their hands matched perfectly.

He pulled her closer, and they walked away from the memoriam, away from the crowd. Their hands linked. Walking back to the compound.

"Elijah ?" Hayley said softly after a few minutes.

Elijah looked up and glanced over her "yes..?", he replied as a indication for her to continue.

"What are we going to do now? What's gonna happen with me now the baby is no longer here.?"

Elijah looked at her forcing her to look back, "you don't have to worry about that now, Hayley" he answered comforting.

"But I want to know", Hayley said and tightened the grip around his hand.

Elijah thought a moment before he replied, "alright, I'll tell you everything once we've returned to the compound. If you promise you'll go sleep after. This has been a long exhausting day.  
But you should know whatever is gonna happen you'll have me. I'm not going anywhere Hayley. And if it were up to me you aren't going anywhere either.

Hayley nodded, comforted by Elijah's words and they started walking again. Their hands still linked tightly around each other.

* * *

Once arrived at the compound, Elijah placed his hand on the familiar spot at small of her back guiding her to the living area. A shiver ran down her spine at the feeling of his touch. No matter how many times Hayley had experienced his touch, the effect it had on her never changed.

He gestured for her to sit on the couch before he whooshed out the room only returning a few moments later. Fully changed. He was now wearing light grey jeans and a dark red shirt with long sleeves. In one hand he was carrying a dark woollen blanked. In the other hand a bottle of bourbon and a cup.

He walked over to Hayley on the couch who had her legs pressed against her chest. Still confused by Elijah's sudden disappearance. Elijah sat down on the low table in front if her. He reached for her legs and stretched them on his knees, allowing him to pull of her shoes. He grabbed her feet softly, massaging them before laying them on the pouf between them.

"When did I order this queen treatment?", Hayley joked.

Elijah smiled, exposing his teeth. He smiled one of his very extraordinary smiles. One of those smiles Hayley could fall in love with. Correction: she had fallen in love with. She would kill if it meant he'd show that smile more often.

"You don't need to order this treatment, you are after all a queen." Elijah said and continued the process. He pulled the woollen blanket over her.

" I think you might like this one", Elijah said before he filled the cup with Bourbon and handed it to Hayley.

"Oh my god, Elijah I love you. Thank you!" Hayley almost screamed as she took the glass gratefully.

Elijah grinned, "I said you would like it." He laughed as he walked over to the fireplace to start a fire.

Hayley watched him sipping from her drink. Admiring his every movement.  
Her thoughts wondering off, thinking about how much everything had changed in the past months, about how much her feelings towards the man at the fire had changed. She had fallen in love with him, an emotion she didn't think she was capable of anymore, 'Love'. After being left by everyone important in her world. She knew that what she had with Elijah was something special, she had never experienced something like that. And now it was even more heightened because she was transitioned into a hybrid. How deep she felt was indescribable, she hated it on the one side. Causing her to feel the loss of her only child even more deeply. Even though she wasn't gone for good, her world had broken down. However, she also admired the heightened feelings, making her fall for Elijah even more. She knew Elijah was one of the good ones, him being the only living-being alive caring so much for her. Even though they wanted to change their feelings towards one another because of the impossible circumstances, they couldn't. They had fallen for each other, it just happened. But they had fallen hard.

She snapped back into reality when Elijah started walking back into her direction. "Elijah" she said hesitantly.

He looked at her kindly, questioning her intentions.

She tapped her hand on the empty spot beside her as an indication for Elijah to sit down.

He took the invitation and made his way to the couch sitting down closely beside her. Hayley rested her head on his shoulder making Elijah to wrap a arm around her pulling her closer and rest his head on hers. Hayley pulled her legs back on the couch and placed her hand on his chest feeling him breathing in and out.

"Thank you Elijah", hayley whispered.

"What for ?" Elijah asked softly.

"For being here for me, for helping me trying to keep it together. And for being here when I'm breaking down. Staying while I'm a mess and useless. I know what she meant to you. Or means to you. Even though it was not your own child, this is also a indescribable loss for you. I'm sorry for saddling you up with me, because I'm too weak to keep it together.

"Hayley..." He whispered softly. "First of all, this is nothing but normal. I after all promised you to always protect you. From anything. Secondly you're not weak, you're the most strong and beautiful woman I've ever met. Feeling like this..., it's okay. Even more now you're a hybrid, everything is heightened everything feels worse then it did before. So don't you dare try to apologise again.

"But.., what's gonna happen with me now? My family probably hates me now I'm a hybrid. And.., there's nothing left that makes you and Klaus want me to be here.

"Stop that." Elijah interrupted her.

"Stop what?" She questioned him.

"Stop saying you don't matter. You matter. To me and even to Klaus. You're our family now. I told you, you would always have a choice. And I'm telling you, you have a choice to stay here. When we're gonna clean up the mess we created, I want you to be as close as possible. I need you here Hayley. You said the loss of Hope had also an indescribable impact on me, you're right it's true. And I think I won't survive that without you. Do you understand ? I need you." Elijah finally admitted.

Hayley raised her head from his shoulder hearing the last words, her eyes darting over his face. Their eyes locked, and they felt the air around them becoming heavy.

"I love you" Hayley whispered.

"I love you", Elijah whispered back looking at her with all the longing in the world. Everything disappeared in that moment. It was only them, and their indescribable love for each other.

Their lips slowly drew closer. Sharing the same air for a moment before crashing into each other. Hayley gripped her hands on the back of his scalp. Sliding her fingers through his hair roughly.

Elijah's hand slid under her shirt. Tracing his hand over her back, feeling her soft skin. His other hand traced over her side, sliding his hand over the side of her breasts down her waist.

Hayley moaned feeling his fingers slid over her bare skin and along sides her breast. She bit softly in his lip causing him to groan. Hayley got even more aroused by the sound.

She was now positioned on his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

Their tongues still duelling for control. Though neither of them won. Making the kiss only more passionate. Making it even more impossible to stop.

Elijah hands now began running over her back higher causing hayley to pull of her shirt.

Elijah now pulled away from the kiss. Looking up at her and their eyes locked again. Elijah tried to suppress his urge to continue but seeing Hayley almost unclothed made it impossible. He pressed his lips against her jawline and started working his way down her throat. Leaving a trace. His mouth dropped lower now tracing the part of her breast that was not covered by her bra. Hayley clamped her hand on his head pulling him closer and she pressed her nose into his hair. His hands traveled through her long brown hair.

After a few minutes Hayley pulled his head from her breast and directed his lips to hers. Pressing into another hot kiss before she pulled of his shirt.

"Now it's my time", she said grinning.

She lowered her head and started pressing kisses on his neck similarly to Elijah. One hand traced over his bare chest while her other hand scratch softly at the base of his now rumpled hair . His core growing against her only made her want to continue greater.

She looked up and saw Elijah was utterly enjoying her actions. This gave her the confidence to travel her hands down his chest and she started unbuckling his belt.

Only the feeling of her hands on his chest gave him shivers. An indication of how much he loved this girl. But also an indication that it had been way too long since he had gotten laid. Two of the reasons he had allowed to let it go so far.

With all the restrain that was left in his body he pulled Hayley's hands away. Hayley looked confused at Elijah but then understood what he was doing.

"Noo.., Elijah don't. God dammit" she said almost disappointed.

"Hayley.., you know we can't and shouldn't.", Elijah said forcing her to look at him.

"You shouldn't suppress the grief you feel, Hope is way to important for that. And I think what we have..., we should do it at the right moment."

"No elijah", Hayley interrupted him "when is the right moment then, huh? There will never be a right moment. "

Elijah sighed and smiled "there will be a right moment. It's just not now. Maybe we should wait a little while longer. You know the longer you wait the better it gets", Elijah said now grinning.

This time Hayley sighed and dug her in head in his shoulder. " And what are we gonna do now then?", She spoke into his neck.

"We can just lay here on the couch.", Elijah said the corner of his mouth curling up.

Hayley pulled back "cuddling ?", She said with a pouting face.

"alright, cuddling", Elijah said with a grin while he pulled Hayley's shirt back on.

"We have a chance Klaus is coming back tonight, we shouldn't make the imagine worse than it already is.", He said while pulling his own shirt back on.

"Who cares about Klaus", hayley said grinning and placed her hands on the side of his face.

"I do, and I'm pretty sure you do too.", Elijah replied.

"Why are you always right elijah", hayley said before she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Come on", he said. He rested his back to the side of the couch and Hayley lay with her head on his chest. He wrapped her arms around her and rested his chin on her head . "sleep", he finally said.


	2. Chapter 2

you and I are one chapter 2

* * *

Hayley pinched her eyelids slightly when she woke up from a light ray that escaped the curtains and reached her face. She lifted her head up before her senses kicked back in, remembering were she was. She lay stretched on a seemingly still sleeping Elijah who had his arms still wrapped around her protectively. The woolen blanket spread over her body. Wait..., she didn't remember going too sleep like that. She had abandoned the blanket to the floor when her talk with Elijah had ended up in something much more. A small smile formed on her face as she thought back to last nights event. She was heartbroken but somehow Elijah had made her feel like some kind of... content. A small twinkle formed in her eyes when her eyes darted back onto the sleeping original beneath her.

Oh my god he's so hot. She thought almost out loud.

She lowered her head, and pressed her lips softly on his cheek. His eyelids fluttered slightly before he opened them and a soft murmur escaped his mouth. She directed her lips to his mouth. Slowly, almost agonizing, she brought her lips closer too his. She flickered her eyes closed before she pressed her tender lips against his soft lips before drawing her head back just a little to look at him.

"good morning", she said and smiled.

"good morning", Elijah replied and smiled before he said "you should know, I wish I'd wake up like this every morning." and pressed another soft kiss to her lips.

Hayley chuckled "on a couch? doesn't sound very comfortable.".

Elijah laughed, "I mean with you. It's all a man could wish for."

Hayley blushed and said; "stop it", before she pressed her face into his shirt. When his scent engulfed her even more, she remembered something and lifted her head up.

"Elijah?", she asked, "did you place the blanket on us last night?"

"uhm no, not that I recall. Why?" He answered questioning.

"Well, I Didn't either. Do you think Klaus did?", she asked, and slightly frowned.

"Who could've done it else?" He answered and slid his thumb softly over her cheek.

"you're beautiful.", he suddenly said as he tucked a few strands of loose hair behind her ears.

Hayley felt a strange sensation in her stomach as she took in his words and buried her face in his chest once again. She felt her cheeks become warm, and didn't want him to see or know she could be so shy. "Don't, elijah." She murmured into his shirt.

"Why not", he answered laughing.

"Because you're embarrassing me." She replied swiftly, still feeling her cheeks becoming warmer and warmer.

"I see that.", He laughed again. "It's cute you know."

Hayley, still with her face buried in his chest, got even more embarrassed. She wasn't used to this Elijah. She had to admit she liked this unserious Elijah, even if he was embarrassing her. she traveled her hand too his face, and placed her finger on his lips. Telling him to shut.

Elijah exposed his teeth as he laughed and she felt his chest slightly expand under her body. She lifted her head to finally look at him and laughed. She liked this, these peaceful moments. They barely got these kind of moments living in a war under witches, vampires, werewolves and even humans. And she missed Hope, more than anything in the world. Elijah could make her slightly forget this loss for a moment, but it would never disappear. It would become easier in time. The pain softer. But no, it would never disappear.

Elijah noticed her thoughts were wandering off. He titled her chin towards him, retrieving her attention. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips slowly against hers. And they were lost once again. The kiss was soft and slow, not about winning of losing. Their tongues met in a soft pace. Hayley moaned into the kiss, fully giving herself into it.

Elijah broke the kiss, and pressed a kiss on her nose before he withdraw.

"I hear Klaus is having breakfast in the kitchen. What about we join him. He could inform us about Hope, and wether Rebekah is okay with all of this.", Elijah suggested.

"Fine, I just hope he's not in one of his famous spectacular profound moods.

Elijah grinned as he pulled Hayley of the couch. He placed his hand at her bottom, guiding her to the kitchen.

* * *

_please tell me what you think about this and favourite/review if you want me to continue _


	3. Chapter 3

_**thank you all so much for all the follows and reviews, I love reading reviews**_

_**and receiving followers and favourites. It keeps me motivated to write further.**_

_**so I'm sorry for this crap chapter but it was a essential chapter. My inspiration was like no where to be found but I still hope you can enjoy it a little.**_

_**i have vacation now so I'll probably update more often. Yay XD **_

* * *

As Hayley and Elijah entered the kitchen, they saw Klaus sitting at the kitchen counter with a boil of cereal in front of him. Stuffing a spoon with way to much cereal in his mouth.

He turned towards Hayley and Elijah as he heard them enter.

"Ahh, I see you two sleepyheads finally decided to join me.", he murmured, clearly still having cereal in his mouth.

"Yes, you see right brother", Elijah spoke as he walked into the kitchen starting to prepare two boils of cereal. "We were actually hoping you could inform us about Hope."he said and shot a quick glance towards him .

Klaus looked down for a moment before he removed himself from the stool at the counter and took a seat at the head of the kitchen table.

"She's okay, Rebekah will keep her save. She'll make sure hope is happy.", he spoke and looked up at Hayley, hoping his words comforted her.

"She will be okay", he spoke finally squeezing in Hayley's hand for a second as he saw her troubled face clearly not convinced by his words.

"She knows, she needs a trustable witch to create a cloaking spell for them?" Elijah asked as he put down the boil of cereal in front of Hayley and took a seat in front of her.

"She knows, Elijah. I told her everything." Klaus replied.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Hayley asked, speaking up aloud for the first time she'd entered the kitchen. She looked up at Elijah and back to Klaus.

"I think it's best if we keep silent the first couple of weeks. As much as I want to torture each and everyone of them to dead, we must wait out our best chances." Klaus replied.

"I can't just sit around here doing nothing, while I could be fighting to get my kid back." Hayley spat out, raising her hands to her head.

"No, I understand. Elijah spoke raising his brow. "I was thinking about taking you to the Bayou to test your new abilities and maybe unleash some of your Uhm.. Cropped up frustration" eyeing Hayley playfully.

Hayley rolled her eyes and gave him a soft kick under the table making him laugh. "fine", she spoke up eventually. But first, I gotta take a shower, I look like a mess."

"I think you look lovely", Elijah responded, a grin forming on his face.

"Bloody hell, can't you two do that when I'm not there. Klaus complained before Hayley left the room.

"How are you Niklaus?", Elijah asked ignoring his complain.

"I'm fine Elijah, please stop asking." Klaus murmured.

Elijah shook his head as he placed Hayley's bowl in the sink.

"Elijah." Klaus said hesitantly when Elijah was about to leave the room.

He turned to face Klaus and raised his brow questioning.

"Whatever is going on between you and Hayley you must know, I'm fine with it." Klaus spoke hesitantly raising his head almost skeptically towards Elijah.

Elijah looked up at him surprised. He knew that Klaus knew everything that was going on in his house. And he placed the blanked over them, no doubt about that. But he'd expected he was going to be the one to bring up the subject, definitely not Niklaus himself. Afraid of being abandoned. Afraid that he would leave him. Maybe even afraid that Hayley would leave him.

"I've grown quite font of the little wolf, more than I ever expected I could. She's the only one I ever considered good enough for you. I see it in the way she looks at you. I could only wish someone would look at me that way." Klaus continued.

"She the only one I've ever approved of brother. Don't screw it up. Be happy." He finally said with a lump in his throat. He looked down as he felt his eyes becoming whet.

Elijah was in a mere second by his side. He opened his arms and pressed Klaus into a tight hug. "Thank you little brother, thank you.". These kind of moments were really abnormal for them. Elijah knew they only happened once or twice in a couple centuries and made sure he captured the memory in his mind forever.

"You have to make me one promise brother", Klaus said as he pulled away from Elijah's hug. "Promise me you'll stick with me. Both you and Hayley. I know I make your lives a hell at times. But I really believe I can be redeemed, Hope.., she awakened something inside of me. A feeling that I've abandoned thousand of years ago. It's something I ought impossible, but it happened. So please promise me. You'll not abandon me, not even at my worst. " klaus finished looking at Elijah with almost pleading eyes.

"I promise you Niklaus, and I also promise we'll get your little girl back. She'll be with us" he spoke the words reassuring.

A smile finally displayed on klauses face as he took in the words. _'She's also your little girl_. He thought but kept the words for himself.

Elijah nodded and patted his hand on his shoulder comforting. I'm taking a shower before Hayley and I depart for the Bayou", he spoke and he left the room.

* * *

**please review/follow/favourite**

**next chapters are gonna be totally focused on haylijah, yay! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I hope this chapter satisfies your feels and was worth the wait, if not I'm fairly sorry xD I tried **_

_**btw thank you so much again for all the reviews & follows, it really does encourage me to continue this and improve my writing skills **_

_**now lets get to the story shall we. I hope you enjoy :) **_

* * *

Hayley sat at the side of her bed wearing a black tank top and jeans. Her wet hair was draped in a towel. She was wondering, what should you wear when you go to the Bayou with a classy original vampire at your side to test your new vamp powers. It wasn't like something she did everyday.

Immediately when her thoughts were no longer distracted she felt a fling in her stomach. _Bloody hell Hayley_. Her thoughts screamed. She missed Elijah already. Before she turned into a immortal she would miss him, but not immediately after one second of not seeing him. Jezus, this Hybrid was getting the better of her. She was acting like a depended barbie.

Then a idea popped up in her head.

_No hayley you're not gonna that, no Hayley you won't_. Her mind was screaming but her action were different. She pulled on a red woollen moat before she left her room and was already walking in the direction of his room.

She knocked a few times at his door but, when she got no response she fumbled at the doorknob of his room. She pushed the door slowly open and looked inside hesitantly.

Nothing. Elijah was nowhere to be found. She walked slowly into the room, taking in her surroundings. She realised this was the first time she'd been in his room. Again a fling went through her stomach. She always imagined her first time in here would be with Elijah.

She sat down at the end of his kingsize bed and took in his engulfing scent that was spread through the room. A haze of desperation flowed through her body.

She figured a good approach of her idea was the least she could do, taking in account the stupidity of it. Her thoughts were totally wondered off when Elijah entered the room. Not from the door which Hayley had entered through, but from his bathroom door.

Hayley snapped out of her thoughts when she saw steam spreading in the room and shot her eyes up to Elijah who was standing just a couple of meters away from her. Her eyes grew big as she saw the only cloth on his body was a towel wrapped around his waist. He was still quite wet. Water droplets were trickling down his chest. His hair was ruffled into different directions and were still damp wet.

The hotness spat from him as steam was still coming from the bathroom, creating a curtain around him.

"How serious were you exactly about the no sex part?", hayley asked him with puppy eyes.

Elijah grinned, "Very serious, actually.",

He said a little taunting. "But may I ask what brought you here?" Elijah asked stepping closer, without realising it made Hayley feel even weaker inside.

"Uhm I was..., oh Jesus Christ." She mumbled as her eyes ran over his muscular body.

"I could change into some clothes, if that makes you feel more comfortable.", Elijah suggested as he pointed his finger at his wardrobe and a teasing smirk formed on his face.

"God lord no, don't. I can.. Uhm.. Control myself.", _Maybe._ She thought, already imagining touching that heavenly body, yanking the towel from his waist.

"Then continue..", Elijah spoke placing his hands lower at his hips, causing the towel to lower a little. Exposing his V shape.

"I heard your conversation with Klaus. And I was thinking.., I think you should move in with me." Hayley pushed the words nervously from her lips.

"Last time I checked we were living in the same house.", Elijah said teasing.

"Bloody hell Elijah, as if this is not already embarrassing enough for me. I mean like move in with me for real. You sleep in my room, and you take some of your stuff with you. Every time I fall asleep alone, all I can think of and see is Hope getting ripped from my arms. I think your presence would be calming at me. Figuring , last night I slept as a baby in your arms." Hayley spoke slightly provoked.

Elijah offered his hand to her and pulled her of the bed as she took his hand. He smiled softly. He pulled her closer as he rested his hands on her waist. She felt a strange sensation spread through her body as her stomach touched his. She placed her hands just above the towel feeling his soft and warm skin. He raised his hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb pressed slightly at the tip of her chin. He slowly pressed his lips against hers. He felt her mouth open and darted his tongue slowly inside. Their tongues met slowly, dancing around each other in a slow pace.

She moaned into his mouth, making every fibre in his body tingle. Her hands ran slowly over his back. Softly scratching her nails over his skin. It appeared to be a action Elijah rather enjoyed, causing him to growl softly.

Hayley finally broke the kiss after a couple minutes, pressing her forehead against his head. She gasped, desperate for oxygen. If she only knew a little earlier that Elijah was such an amazing kisser she wouldn't have waited so long. Months after their first almost kisses, after he'd confessed his deep running feelings for her hidden behind other words, she'd finally gathered enough confidence to finally make the move. The move they had been twirling around for months, both trying to deny the impossible feelings they had for each other. Neither of them wanting to overstep their boundaries. But when they did, something inside of them exploded. Unstoppable feelings escaped their walls, and spread through their bodies. Feelings neither of them had ever experienced before.

Elijah smiled as he licked his swollen lips slightly with the tip of his tongue. She pressed her hands against his naked chest and felt the soft texture of his skin while she recovered from the aftermath of their kiss. She felt content. This was the place she belonged. The place she would never leave again, in his arms. He rubbed his nose softly against hers before he walked to his wardrobe.

He slid his finger over the row of dozens of suits before he picked one and took it out the wardrobe.

Hayley who was now sitting ,again, on his bed, raised her brow as he placed the suit on his bed.

"You're not actually gonna wear this, are you?", Hayley asked in disbelief.

Elijah looked at her wondering what was wrong with the suit. " why not?", he spoke.

Hayley stood up from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Because Elijah Mikaelson, we're going to the bayou. And I'm gonna run and do weird stuff and I wasn't planning on sparing you."

Elijah grinned, and spoke his lips millimetres removed from hers. " so".

Hayley jerked his head away, " I didn't choose to go the the Bayou in the first place. I'm only accepting it cause I'll be removed from this shit hole and because you're going with me. If you're gonna do difficult now, I'm not going" Hayley spoke a little provoked by Elijah's teasing. She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Do mothers still suffer from pregnancy hormones after they give birth to their baby?" Elijah spoke, raising his brow.

Hayley didn't move and stared at him for a few seconds before she bursted out in laughing. "You're an ass, just so you know." she spoke and cupped his face with her hands. Elijah smiled.

"But you're not gonna wear that", Hayley added, and pointed her finger at the suit.

"Well why don't you just pick out some clothes for me ? Then I'm at least ensured my clothes will not provoke your grumpy side." Elijah spoke as he placed his hand in hers and entwined their fingers.

"Fine",she spoke abrupt and walked determined to his wardrobe. "Why doesn't it surprise me that you have more clothes than I have?" Hayley spoke grinning.

"Well, a man with a status as mine and a impeccable taste of clothing needs a lot of clothing to keep up.", Elijah said grinning back.

Hayley directed her attention back onto his clothes. She fiddled through the cupboards for a couple of minutes before she pulled out a black shirt and a pair of jeans. "Here put this on", she requested as she confidently placed the clothes in his arms.

She walked a few metres away from Elijah and turned her back towards him.

Just a few seconds later she felt his hands firmly on her shoulders. He pushed away a few strands of hair, she could feel his fingers on her skin. "Now, how do I look Miss Marshall." He whispered softly in her ear. She melted into his touch and crooked her head backwards. She pressed her cheek against his. She felt short stubbles had formed on his face.

His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer. She slid her lips over his chin before she reached his ear.

"Most certainly flawless, as always mister Mikaelson", Hayley replied playfully and smiled.

Elijah cupped his hand around her neck and directed her lips to his. He pressed his lips softly but eager against hers. He captured her soft and tender lips with his. It felt like every second he was with her, she consumed him more and more. He couldn't let her go. And never would again. It was a unspoken promise he made to himself.

Hayley moved into the kiss, and pressed her eyes shut. She was once again lost. She felt his lips moving faster over hers and moaned softly before she pulled back.

The second Hayley withdrew from his kiss he started pressing kisses to her cheek and neck. Sucking at her soft skin.

"Elijahh.." She murmured softly but warning. "If you keep doing this we won't be in the Bayou before the night falls."

"So..", he replied playfully and continued tracing her neck.

Hayley now turned around and pulled him away frustrated. Elijah looked down at her disappointed "You're not even ready to go yet. And we have enough time for that tonight." She spoke as she saw his disappointment. His face brightened as he heard what she said. "Tonight", he whispered.

Hayley walked back to his wardrobe and took out a jacket. "Put this on", she said smiling.

"It's the jacket I wore the first time we were in the Bayou", Elijah said as he raised his brow.

"Yes..", she answered hesitantly.

"Why", he questioned her.

"Because that jacket carries mostly bad memories. I gotta admit not all of them were bad. But I think it's time we replace those bad memories with good ones." She spoke, now more confident over her idea.

Elijah nodded and smiled a little.

"We still gotta do something about your hair.", she spoke eyeing his rumpled hair.

"Here sit down", she requested as she placed a chair in front of his big mirror.

Elijah did as she said and sat down, wondering what she was going to do.

She started combing her fingers through his damp wet hair.

"You must now this is something I wanted to do ever since the first time we met.", she spoke as she watched him enjoy her actions and laughed.

"Oh it's good to now that when you asked me who the hell I was, I do recall right, this scene played in the back of your head. He said as he grinned at her through the mirror. She continued combing through his hair until it was in it's usual perfect shape.

Hayley grinned and placed her hands on the sides of his face before she pressed a kiss in his soft dark locks.

Elijah stood up and offered her his hand. "Can we go now, darling", Elijah said and she took his hand.

She chuckled as she thought back to everything that had happened in his room. She never expected Elijah could be this person. This unserious. He was a whole different man when he was in love with someone. She had to admit that she secretly admired it.

* * *

**_Please review/favourite/review if you like this and you wan't me to continue. Also please tell me what you think about this and give me ideas of things you would like to see to happen_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_thanks for all the reviews and stuff it's highly appreciated._**

**_it mustn't be too difficult for the TVD watchers under us to discover on which scene this chapter is highly based. Hit the reviews if you know what scene I'm talking about. _**

**_So this fanfic is still all fluff and shit, but it has plottwist coming with some highly dark shit (yes I was very proud of myself for coming up with it XD) _**

**_please read and review/follow/favourite but most importantly, enjoy!_**

* * *

****"Alright it's like the starting line of a race, you just need to push off with every ounce of strength that you have.", Elijah said to Hayley who was standing a couple of meters away.

"Okay, this is seriously not gonna work Elijah.", Hayley said and sighed as she looked at him.

"I thought you were a wolf queen, I must have mistaken myself.", he spoke in a teasing tone. "Come on Hayley you just have to concentrate." He tried to encourage her now.

"I can't. Not when you're looking at me like that.", She sighed again and looked away.

"Like what?", Elijah asked curious.

"It doesn't matter, okay?", she spoke and tried to hide her discomfort.

"Alright then, should I just go stand behind you? " Elijah spoke as he noticed she didn't want to continue speaking about that topic.

"Please", she spoke slightly pleading.

"Okay then, if that makes you more comfortable." Elijah said before he whooshed behind her.

Hayley sighed and laughed as she felt Elijah's hands curl around her waist. His chest pressed against her.

"You just need to focus", Elijah spoke as he dug his chin in her shoulder.

"I Can't, all I can't think about is your hands on my body." Hayley spoke now a little frustrated.

"Well, if you don't enjoy me touching you", Elijah spoke as he withdrew his hands from her waist.

"Oh no, no, I didn't say take them off. Hayley spoke a little playful and pulled his hands back on her waist. "It feels good."

"What does it feel like", Elijah whispered in her hair and trailed his hand over her arm.

Hayley sighed, " it feels like you're touching every nerve on my body. "

Elijah pressed his lips to her temple and spoke: " everything is heightened. taste." He traced his knuckle softly over her cheek and pulled his lips back on her ear. "Smell." He continued. "Sight", he whispered in her ear as he traced his hand over her stomach. "Touch", he finally said as he traced her throat with his lips. He sucked softly on her skin and left a trace of salvia. He nipped at her pulse point as he trailed his hands over her body.

Hayley sighed in content, feeling highly aroused by Elijah's action. Her skin burned at every touch. Multiple shivers ran down her spine and a foreign warmth gathered in her body. She cupped his hands with hers. The need to finally touch his lips became to great and she jerked around, cupped his face with her hands and pressed her lips fiercely on his.

Elijah needed less than a second to recover from her surprise attack and cupped her bottom to lift her up. He hauled her up against a tree within a second without their lips losing any contact.

Hayley darted her tongue quickly in his mouth, halfway she was greeted by Elijah's tongue who was equally as enthusiastic. Their tongues collapsed in a flaming fight for control. Hayley bluntly bit in his lower lip receiving a fierce growl from Elijah in return. She tasted his blood mix in their kiss. She felt as if she was in heaven. She jerked his head away wanting to look at him. She weakened inside as she saw black veins descend under Elijah's eyes. "Oh my god, I totally need to see that more often." She thought. She only got a second to enjoy and fantasise about the utterly hot view because Elijah pulled her back into another hot kiss.

Elijah ignored her pause moment and bluntly zipped her hoodie open and pushed it off her shoulders revealing her bare shoulders. Hayley responded by pulling his shirt off and discarding it a few meters away. She sucked at his neck for a moment, savouring his beautiful skin, before pulling him back into a kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair and scratched her nails softly over his scalp. She received serval growls from Elijah, a sound that would always arouse her in the most foreign ways.

Suddenly a promise came drifting back in her mind and she jerked his head away.

Elijah's eyes searched over her face as he felt her hands on his shoulders pull him away and keep him on arm length, "Hayley, what's wrong.", Elijah spoke, his voice laced with concern.

"I realised, that if we really want to have our first time together at the right moment, in the right place. This was gonna have to stop here." She smiled softly and bit her lip slightly nervous.

Elijah chuckled "forgive me, I let my... Emotions slip through my grasp for a moment.", he spoke guilty.

Hayley laughed, "that was a far cry from letting your emotions slip through your fingers Elijah."

Elijah grinned as he saw her waggish expression. "Come, I think it's time for us to return to the compound.", He spoke as he pulled her vest back on and zipped it closed.

Elijah walked to his shirt and was about to pick it up when a whoosh rushed by and his shirt was gone. He looked up and saw Hayley standing a few meters away from him. She waved with his shirt in a her hand a smiled mischievously. "It appears the thought of you shirtless for just a few more minutes was enough to encourage me to use my vamp powers."


	6. Chapter 6

_Lol hey hey Guys i'm back! XD long time no see. So I didn't update in a while cuz I was on vacation and didn't have time and bc I have a huge ass writers block. Me so sad btw my lovely friend Vera, thegreysdiaries on here ( please check out her stories they are awesome), she made me a story cover. OMF guys please check it out it's really amazing_

_anyways I'm back, and since it was way too obvious I was neglecting Hayley's grief I decided to write this chapter. Yup i'ts bad but please just enjoy. And btw thnx for all the reviews and follows it's greatly appreciated _

* * *

"Hayley, You're back. Did you enjoy your trip to the Bayou?" Klaus asked friendly when he entered the living room and saw Hayley laying on the couch watching tv.

"Hmm.. yeah I did.", hayley spoke as she sat up and pressed her knees to her chest. "It was really.. Fun.", a small smile formed on her face, she knew she could better not tell him what they really did there.

Klaus lips curled up in a small smile and he sat next to her. "That already sounds better as my day", he sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. I tried to do some helpful stuff today but every time I tried to concentrate...," he searched for the right words.

"I know," Hayley interrupted him and looked at him, understanding. "I know," she said again, softly and sighed before she looked back to the floor.

"I don't think I can take it any longer, staying here." Klaus continued, "it takes every fibre in my body to not go out and to rip off all their rotten heads. Tear their sick bodies apart, piece for piece. They've taken my child, our child away from us. I know Elijah knows what he's doing, that we should stay here but I don't think I can take it any longer." Once Klaus was done with his rant he looked over to Hayley.

She'd buried her face in her hands and she was shaking heavily.

"Hayley..!", shock was plastered on his face as he gripped her shoulders and shook her softly. "I'm sorry Hayley, I didn't realise...", he lifted her head up and pushed the wet strands of hair away. Big tears were rolling down her face and she was heavily gasping for air.

Klaus looked helpless at her, he had no idea what to do. "What can I do Hayley", Klaus spoke before he decided to wrap his arms around her, trying to comfort her in a hug.

"Elijah," she sobbed out in fits and starts. Klaus pulled away from the hug and looked at her for a moment before he called for his brother.

Elijah was down in the lounge room within a second. His eyes widened and a worried look spread over his face as he saw Hayley. He looked questioning over to Klaus before he scooped her into his arms and picked her up from the couch. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Hayley gripped his white dress shirt tightly with her hand and clung her other hand around his shoulder. He was only wearing his white dress shirt and a black tie, his suit jacket long discarded in his study. He was going through dozens of spell books to find a spell that would break the link his brother had to the moonstones, sadly enough without any luck, before his brother called his name. The distress in Klauses' voice was clear enough for him.

"Elijah.. I can't.. I can't breathe," Hayley gasped out as she gripped his shoulder harshly.

"Shh, hayley look at me," Elijah whispered softly to her. "Hayley look at me, take long deep breathes, listen to the sound of my voice. Okay? Calm down okay? Everything is going to be alright, you're going to be okay, you'll be okay." His eyes were filled with the biggest concern in the world.

Hayley's breathes slowly started to calm down but she was still heavily sobbing in his neck, big tears trickled down her cheek.

Elijah sat down on the couch with Hayley giving his brother a short nod, to tell him he could go.

He pulled his arms from her legs and softly stroked his thumb over the tears that clung to her cheek and chin. "Shhh, it's okay", he softly whispered in her hair before he placed a kiss there. Then he placed a soft kiss on the tracks of her tears, slowly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Finally he pressed a kiss to her wet eyelids.

Hayley started to calm down in his arms. Finally getting control over her tears. He placed his chin in her hair, and they sat like that for minutes.

Elijah pulled his chin away and looked at her. "Are you ready to tell me what this is all about ?," he asked sweetly and received a weak nod from Hayley.

She sat up more strait in his lap. Her back resting against the side of the couch, his arm strongly wrapped around her waist.

"When Klaus said that they'd taken her from us I... I wondered what kind of mother would've had let that happen. Not a good mother, Elijah. I'm not a good mother and I'll never be one," she said, all the braveness that normally rested in her voice was poured out.

"Please Hayley.., I don't want you to say that ever again because it's not true," Elijah interrupted her, his soft dark eyes pierced through every wall Hayley had ever build. "It's not true because you're the most strong, brave and beautiful woman I have ever met. A good mothers first instinct is the safety and the happiness of her child. You were strong enough to give her both of that. And that's not because you're a bad mother, that's because you're the best and bravest mother a child could have," Elijah continued.

"I still don't understand how you see all of that in me, I'm like an emotional train wrack. Far from brave, and strong," Hayley laughed sadly, whipping away some tears that still clung to her eyelids and looked away from him.

Elijah cupped her cheek and turned her head to his, urging her to look at him. "I believe all those things, because you are every single one of them. And if need to, I'll tell you that every single day, because I love you Hayley Marshall.", he said it with all the pureness in the world, and for the first time the words broke through her. He made her actually believe him. The man in front of her wasn't lying.

"I don't know why I deserve you," she smiled weakly as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I wonder the same thing about you every day," he said smiling softly before he pulled her in her hug. "We'll be okay, hayley," he spoke finally.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please follow/favourite/review for me to continue _

_just to give you guys heads up next 2 chapters should be fun, I hope I can upload them next week before I have to go back to school, I'm not promising anything tho._

_I'm way too excited for season 2 even though things are gonna start bad for Haylijah I think they'll end up even closer after, and I'm finger crossing for some Haylijah sex in season 2 XD _


	7. Chapter 7

_hello there, long time no see. It appears this hiatus is even a bigger buzzkill than I had expected._ I don't really like this chapter, hope you'll enjoy it tho.

AN: listen to 'hearts like ours'. By the naked and famous whilst reading (FYI: I'm gonna add a song to every chapter from now on)

* a month later*

"Brother if you don't end this I will," Klaus smirked as he watched Hayley dance on the table, downing yet another bottle of Bourbon.

"I should accept your suggestion, but this is the first time I've seen her smile this brightly in weeks." Elijah spoke as he came to stand next to Klaus and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is her third bottle, it's enough", Klaus huffed as he pointed three fingers in the air.

"I shall take her up in a few, just stop the huffing. After all you were the one who wanted this party so dearly, brother.", Elijah spoke as he raised his brow turning to Klaus.

"Fine" he murmured "just make sure to take the little wolf upstairs before her amusing drunken side turns violent. Believe me, you don't want a hybrid that has lost its temper on your hands."

Elijah nodded, "this should appear to be amusing," he spoke before he walked towards Hayley.

"My dear Hayley," Elijah spoke as he stuck his hand in the air towards her, "I think it's time for us to depart from this party."

Hayley stopped dancing and jumped of the table, throwing her arms around his neck, "Elijah, have I ever told you how handsome you are?" She asked him with a big smile plastered on her face.

Elijah grinned and turned his head to Klaus, "how delightful".

Klaus shook his head and waved his hands to him.

"That's new, but that doesn't matter at this precise moment, what matters is that you go upstairs with me, now." Elijah spoke, this time more serious.

"What! Nooo!" Hayley yelled disappointed, " I'm just having fun with... My euhmm... new friends?", she spoke gesturing her hands towards the group of unknown dancing people.

An amused "hmm" left his mouth as he smiled and looked down.

"I'm staying, end of story." Hayley spoke convinced.

He looked up and traced his lip with his finger, "Well that leaves me no other choice."

A content smile started to rise on her face, but it quickly faded when Elijah grabbed her legs and hurled her of his shoulder.

A high pitched squeal escaped her mouth before she started slamming her fists against his back. "Let go of me, let me go Elijah", she yelled as she started struggling herself free, but Elijah had a tight grip on her legs and thigh and strode almost effortlessly towards the stairs.

He started climbing the stairs with a struggling Hayley over his shoulder but she gave in halfway the hallway, knowing that she wouldn't accomplish anything with it.

When they'd finally reached her bedroom, Elijah slammed the door closed and put her back on her feet.

He reached for her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, as she was trying to fix it. Her hair was one big muddle after Elijah's so called kidnap action.

"Are you going to stay here, or am I going to be forced to play your personal bodyguard ?," Elijah spoke when she was finally done fixing her hair, stroking his thumb over her hot cheeks. A soft smile formed on his face.

She stumbled lightly, and Elijah laughed amused, catching her elbows in the process however. Hayley wrapped her arms around his neck. As she breathed out Elijah could smell the strong smell of Bourbon lingering in the air.

"I think I'm just gonna stay here," Hayley finally replied to his question, funny tones laced her voice. "I didn't like these people anyway," she spoke nonchalantly "you, on the other hand, I like very much." She said smirking and as soon as she spoke the words she crushed her lips fiercely on his. Her tongue invaded his mouth bluntly, although Elijah was surprised by her actions he responded in kind and met her halfway.

He cupped her buttocks, hauling her up against him. The way their tongues entangled and duelled for control, was almost of violent intensity. Hayley slid her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. She unbuckled his pants, but her hands got jerked away before she could unbutton his pants and ease his zipper down.

Elijah immediately broke the kiss, but held onto her hands. Hayley looked up to him, hurt flashing in her eyes. She looked down and took a step away from him. Elijah quickly reached for her, both his hands cupping her cheeks, urging her to look him in the eye. "Hayley, look at me..", he said urging. "Hayley, you don't want it like this, you're drunk." He whispered, hoping that the words would reach her.

Hayley cupped her hands over his before speaking. "Uhm.. I think I'm gonna take a bath before I go to bed." She spoke, pulling his hands from her face. She walked away, disappearing in the bathroom.

Elijah sighed, before he took of his suit jacket and laid it on the bed. Strolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt, he walked over to the cabinet in the corner of the room and filled a glass with bourbon. He sat down with a deep sigh, in one of the sitting chairs.

When he finally relaxed, he sharpened his hearing to hear what was going in the bathroom . He heard water streaming into the sink, and

all of the sudden a loud boom.

Elijah shot up from his chair and was in the bathroom within a second. He found Hayley laying on the ground, giggling loudly. Elijah reached for her and hauled her up gently.

"Are you alright?," Elijah asked concerned.

"I might've had struggles undoing my clothes." Hayley spoke laughing even harder.

A smile formed on Elijah's lips, stroking some hair from her eyes. "I would not be too unwilling to help you." Elijah spoke, smirking. Hayley smirked back "I don't think that's such a bad idea"

He led her to the side of the bath and sat her down. He gently started to strip off her clothes. Her shirt, her jeans. His fingers, every now and then, lingering too long on her skin. Making her shiver, even in her drunken state. He stopped when she was only sitting in her undergarments. He helped Hayley in the sink, which was filled with water, a layer of soap floating on top of it.

Hayley, clearly in a drunken state, reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. Throwing it on the ground, her panties following seconds later.

Elijah, now lightly regretting the sink was filled with soap, couldn't help but look at her chest for a second. Then he turned around and picked up a chair, placing it behind the bad. He turned on the water and reached for the shower head. "Close your eyes," he demanded Hayley while she lend back and relaxed.

He directed the shower on her hair, wetting her hair, whilst combing his finger softly through it. After a while he shut off the water and reached for her shampoo. Squirting some on his hand, massaging it slowly through her hair.

A soft hum left Hayley's mouth. "Why don't you wash my hair everyday?", she murmured.

Elijah smiled before sliding his hands over her shoulders, squeezing them a few times. After a while he slid his hands over her sides till her hips, and back up. He turned the water on again, washing the shampoo out her hair. His fingers stroking through it softly.

Suddenly they heard the door open and saw Klaus sticking out his head through the opening. Hayley gasped and slid deeper into the bathtub, hiding her breast.

"What is this ? I thought she was only drunk, not senile.," he spoke before Elijah threw a towel to his head and he fled.

"Why was that necessary.," Hayley spoke annoyed, sitting back up.

"Even after a thousand years, my brother has the need to show his usual dickish self every now and then," Elijah spoke before he cupped her neck, turning her head towards him and pressing his lips against hers.

thanks for reading again please review/follow/favourite if you want this story to continue


End file.
